Un Beso Ruso
by SweetDevil18
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de que Anya y Nathan tengan una conversación, de hermana a hermano. -Nyotalia-


En unos fiordos rusos, totalmente impregnados de nieve, pueden verse unas huellas en el suelo de una chica con el abrigo rosa que corre como si le fuese la vida en ello.

- ¡Anya! ¡Casémonos! - se oye gritar al hombre que hay detrás de ella.

- ¡Te he dicho que no, Nathan!- dice Anya, ligeramente asustada.

La rusa sigue corriendo. Intentando no parar. Hasta que un peñasco, disimulado en el manto blanco, se interpone entre sus planes y decide hacerla tropezar.

- Oh no... - murmura tratando de levantar lo más rápido posible.

Demasiado tarde. El bielorruso ya esta a su lado.

- Te pillé, hermana- exclamó vencedor Nathan, aprovechando la ocasión para ponerse a la altura de Anya y agarrarla por las manos- Ahora ca-sé-mo-nos.

- Nooo! -sollozó la pobre rubia, aun en el suelo- N-Nathan por favor, hablemos las cosas. - Hizo un intento de librarse de su agarre. Pero se le hizo imposible.- ¿O, me vas a decir que no?

Nathan suavizó la fría expresión de su cara para atender a su hermana, ahora prisionera de sus brazos.

- Claro que no. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Estoy aqui para ti.

Anya le cogió la mano, dándole un lígero apretón cariñoso, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa. El show había comenzado.

- ¿Podrias soltarme? Tal vez asi me podría levantar y llevarte a un sitio especial.

Dicho y hecho. Nathan la soltó y le besó la mano. Después la ayudó a levantar, como un caballero.

- Muchisimas gracias, hermano~- dijo Anya, mientras le tomaba de la mano, llevándolo hacia donde ella quería.

Sin dirigir muchas palabras, comenzaron a caminar por el sendero nevado. El bielorruso observaba a la chica, con su mirada atenta, pero a la vez, con una sonrisa cálida al ver que le había cogido de la mano, sin necesidad de haberle obligado.

- ¿Ves Nathan? No hace falta que me pidas matrimonio para que puedas pasar un rato junto a mi - Le aseguró Anya, dulcemente

- Pero es que yo te quiero, hermana.- Dijo Nathan cogiéndola por las dos manos, acercandose más a ella.

- Yo también te quiero, Nathan. Porque eres mi hermano - dijo, dándole un pequeño abrazo, Anya ya tenía planeado evitar cualquier clase de beso.

El bielorruso se quedó muy sorprendido. No se esperaba un abrazo y menos de su querida rusa, quien le teme mucho. Seguía sin entender porque no había huido. Cada vez oía más fuerte el sonido de las campanas de boda.

- Ahora, ven conmigo. ¡Hay un lago precioso cerca~! - dijo la chica, mientras se deshacía del abrazo, como podía y seguía su camino, arrastrando ligeramente a su hermano.

La chica, tragó saliva, intentando disimular lo asustada que estaba de cualquier pronto que lo podía darle a su hermano, entretanto, él ya estaba pensando en el traje que se pondría para su esperado día, lo preciosa que estaría Anya, cuando llegase el momento en el que finalmente estarían unidos y serían uno.

En unos pocos minutos, llegaron al lago. Estaba congelado debido a la temperatura. Aun asi eso no suposo gran obstaculo para conseguir que se sentaran cerca de él, encima de la nieve blandita.

- ¿Qué te parece el lago?

- Me parece perfecto. Cualquier lugar al que me lleves es maravilloso. Siempre y cuando estés tu en él y yo contigo.- Exclamó Nathan, con cierto fervor en la mirada.

- Nathan,Es tan solo un lago bonito. No hacía falta que...- la rusa comenzó a sentirse incomoda y decidió apartar la vista. Intentando fingir que no veia a su hermano. Quien volvia a causarle mucho pavor.

Anya le soltó la mano y junto las suyas. Intentando conservar algo de la valentía que le quedaba a quien, una vez, llegó a governar la URSS durante muchos años.

En ese momento de libertad, Nathan pudo meter una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo polar. De allí, sacó una pequeña caja, sin que la rusa se diera cuenta. Rodeó con un brazo el cuello de su hermana y se acercó más a ella.

- Anya, cásate conmigo.- Nathan le pidió sin más.

- Kolkolkol -murmuró Anya, mientras intentaba mantener la calma- No. ¡No, Nathan! Llevo media vida diciendote que no voy a casarme contigo. Eres mi hermano y te quiero como tal. No voy a abandonarte como hice hace tiempo. ¡Pero deja de acosarme, por favor!

La chica había sacado parte de lo que quería decir. Le temblavan las manos enguantadas por lo que había dicho. Mientras a su lado, se había oido caer la cajita en el suelo nevado, dejandola lígeramente enterrada.

- Nunca esperé que me lo dijeras enserio... Siempre creí que algun dia seríamos uno, hermana.- Nathan se cruzó de brazos y escondió su cara entre sus piernas. Lo último que quería era que Anya viera sus ojos azules lacrimosos.

- Lo siento mucho, Nathan. Sabes que somos familia, que te quiero, pero no tal y como tu me quieres... Estamos juntos, ¿da?Tu, yo y Ucrania. ¿Recuerdas? Anda, ven aqui, hermanito.- Anya abrió los brazos y abrazó a Nathan como pudo, mientras el otro seguía escondido.

No hicieron falta muchas palabras. Tan solo que no se rompiera el abrazo. Anya apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro. Algo, encogido de su hermano, y al poco rato, este comenzó a notarlo húmedo.

- ¿Anya? -se giró su hermano, totalmente seguro de qué la rusa estaba llorando en su hombro.- No llores, por favor.

La chica se apartó, dejando ver su cara, ahora llena de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, yo no prentendía hacerte daño.

El bielorruso la abrazó. Ella comprendió que probablemente ya le había perdonado.

- No te preocupes, esta bien. Pero que sepas que siempre te querré, Anya.

- Y- Y yo también a ti, Nathan- exclamó la rusa con un suspiro, mientras giraba la cara, para darle un beso a su fiel hermano.


End file.
